A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of training and more particularly to an improved interactive training method and system to enhance learner involvement and provide improved audio and visual information combinations and sequences.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Various arrangements of the prior art provide training and education programs utilizing various audio and visual effects including computer generated text and graphics.
More recently, control arrangements for addressing video cassette recorders and video disc players to organize presentations have come into wide use.
However, there is a constant need for improved training methods and systems utilizing more versatile audio and visual display combinations and improved learner interaction with the systems.